


Five Ways Cordy and Xander Never Got Back Together

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, Break Up, F/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Five Things Fic, five different scenarios all with the same theme that did not take place, but could have. For this story, my theme is Cordy and Xander getting back together, and each of the parts/separate scenarios is a drabble (100 words exactly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Cordy and Xander Never Got Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> One of a number of contributions to 2006's [spring-of-cordy](http://spring-of-cordy.livejournal.com/).

**1\. The Conversation**  
 _(set after “Lovers’ Walk”)_

 

“I’m a huge idiot.”

Cordy narrowed her eyes. “You got that right. Go on.”

“I acted like a moron, messing up what we had.”

She gave a toss of her hair. “Well, obviously.”

“No way do I deserve you.”

“This has always been clear to the sighted community,” Cordy commented.

“God, I’m such a loser. Especially without you.”

The phone rang. Cordy put down her framed picture of Xander with the cracked glass, and picked up the receiver.

“Hello?”

She heard him take a breath, could picture him licking his lips. “Cordy?”

She settled back against her pillows. “Start talking.”

 

 

 

**2\. Thinking of You**  
 _(set after “Earshot”)_

 

“Bet that was embarrassing,” Cordy said.

Xander shut his locker. “What now?”

“Buffy read everyone’s thoughts. Obviously, yours would be all about me.” She crossed her arms and waited.

He leaned against the wall. “What’s that courtroom thing that lets you off the hook with questions like this?”

A beat passed.

She stepped closer. “So you do? Think about me?”

He sighed. “If I say yes, are you going to say, ‘you’re so pathetic’ or ‘you had your chance’?”

“No,” she said softly.

He swallowed. “Then yes.”

The bell rang, and students rushed past into classrooms.

Neither of them moved.

 

 

 

**3\. Fixer Upper**  
 _(set after “Parting Gifts”)_

Xander reached over and grabbed the phone. “Yello?”

“Why do guys just think they can just kiss me?”

He blinked. “Cordy?”

“You know, bad enough with the closets and _rapid_ downward spiral of popularity, but now visions?”

“Visions?”

“He _had_ to kiss me before he _had_ to be a hero. I’d rather have mono.”

“You have mono?”

“Pay attention,” Cordy shrieked. “Visions! I didn’t want more than a friend or another fixer-upper, but now I’ve got them whether I like it or not, and he’s gone!”

“Cordy. Take a breath. Who’s gone?”

Cordy started to cry. “His name was Doyle.”

 

 

 

**4\. The Break**  
 _(set after “Happy Anniversary”)_

 

“Nice digs,” Xander remarked as he walked in.

“Yeah, well.” She rattled the drawer that stuck in their one desk. “It’s temporary.”

“Until you work with Angel again?”

“Until we make the money to move to a chi-chi office,” she corrected. She smiled, and he smiled back. “So what are you doing here, knowing about stuff?”

“Guess Giles still had a couple of Wes’s books. And Anya -- I needed a break.”

She got the drawer shut and stood. “Breaks can be good things.”

Something passed over his face. “Listen, you want to get some lunch?”

She brightened. “You paying?”

 

 

 

**5\. Attracted to Her Postive Energy**  
 _(set in the Birthday-verse)_

 

When Cordy’s fifteenth reunion came, she set aside her paltry stack of bad scripts, shimmied into her old Emmys dress, and returned to Sunnydale.

She parted the crowd at the crepe papered gym, arriving as Xander Harris joked about his multimillion dollar construction business. Wife number two hovered nearby (Willow hadn’t lasted) but when Cordy laughed and stroked her throat, he slipped away with her, fucked her against her old locker.

When the tabloids found out, her P.R. team spun a home wrecking disaster story into the fairy tale of finding her high school sweetheart again.

Better scripts poured in.

 

***~* the end *~***  



End file.
